Avada Kedavra
by T Ani Savioli
Summary: Os últimos pensamentos de um certo bruxo depois de um confronto com Voldemort renascido... E os arrependimentos de um de quem a vida inteira foi um verdadeiro tormento. provavelmente NÃO é quem a maioria acha


Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling  
Avada Kedavra © Ruxi (ruxihehe arroba yahoo. com)  
Avada Kedavra - http/www. fanfiction. net/s/1305093/1/  
Tradução © Ameria  
Copyright © Out/2004

ESTA FANFIC É UMA **TRADUÇÃO

* * *

**

**AVADA KEDAVRA**

_**Já se perguntou por que dói chorar?**_

O processo em si é doloroso — eu de todos deveria saber. Você sente as lágrimas queimando gentilmente sobre sua pele torturada; elas banham as feições e esgotam a alma. Cada uma é um pesadelo que você criou para sua própria miséria, na qual você pode sempre afundar, mas nunca negar.

Os olhos doem ao cintilarem numa futilidade reconhecida. Os orbes ruborizados nunca alcançam a luz, para nunca novamente serem acariciados por seu gentil, porém repreendedor, lampejo.

Tom, me perdoe.

Estou num débito com você que nunca irei compensar — testemunhei sua agonia, seu silencioso pedido de ajuda, e, em vez de um sorriso reconfortante de compaixão ou um espirituoso olhar paterno, dei a você a mais fria das rejeições: indiferença. Teria sido tão fácil te odiar, Tom. Teria sido tão simples fechar meus olhos e focalizar em você o conjunto de acontecimentos terríveis dos quais me tornei sedento. Era de sua dor que eu me alimentava — eu repetiria para mim mesmo denovo e denovo até que, doente pelas muitas mentiras por baixo de minha dignidade estilhaçada e abrigada, renunciei o véu abjeto de desculpas e o pequeno dilema do branco e preto. Nunca fora tão fácil, Tom. Às vezes a vida é só uma gigante marca cinza na qual é muito fácil para a mente se perder completamente.

Como eu poderia te culpar quando você mesmo era o produto de um pecado que o mundo inteiro persistia em desdobrar, em amplificar apressadamente? Como poderia te chamar de mau, quando foi daquele que te abandonou que veio a verdadeira semente da escuridão?

Quando você caiu no abismo, eu devia ter estado lá, devia ter cedido, devia ter deixado você me arrastar para baixo, de forma que no final ambos seriamos ou não poupados.

Perdoe-me, Lord Voldemort... Tom Riddle. Porque mesmo agora, enquanto você profere aquilo que me livrará deste mundo amaldiçoado, o lento "Avada Kedavra", ainda almejo te odiar.

_**Já se perguntou por que dói chorar?**_

As sensações hesitam enquanto se dissipam. Pela última vez elas renascem no auge de seu reinado, para então desvanecerem sem coração por causa de seu corpo débil, não mais capaz de suportar seu peso em êxtase.

Sangue gelado pende para o corpo inerte. Sua cor repulsiva agora aparenta energética — cheira enquanto endurece odiosamente em torno da figura como uma segunda pele pagã, porém mais natural.

Harry, me desculpe. Eu sempre te disse que, se nunca nos despedíssemos, não estaríamos verdadeiramente separados, que viveríamos para nos encontrar denovo.

Estava chovendo quando eu fui embora — você se lembra? A chuva lavava num ritmo feroz, desnudava os céus de sua beleza límpida e minha própria alma do súbito desejo urgente de abandonar as tentativas e entregar-me a uma ignorância dissimulada.

Mas não me entreguei — eu não podia.

Você me disse para ficar, Harry.

Sua voz e pensamentos me imploravam, fascinavam aquele que já repousava deitado... Eu me imaginei andando ao seu lado, te vendo crescer, me imaginei sorrindo para você e te guiando por um caminho que eu teria preparado como certo... Ele teria sido bonito, Harry. Mas isto não estava destinado a acontecer — assim que você me fez parar, você descuidadamente acelerou minha partida.

Seus olhos, Harry.

Tão parecidos com jades, como se esmeraldas tivessem sido refletidas sobre uma escultura. Eles me marcaram mais que todas as ameaças que recebi, talvez até mais que a morte rápida de seus pais... embora esta última ainda me assombrasse cada vez que eu ousasse respirar sem nenhum consolo senão que eu estava destinado a cuidar de você, para então, um dia, compensar minha própria falta de precaução. Eu os matei. Vi os sinais em Pettigrew e não disse nada, o senti próximo de dar o bote, como o animal que, quando encurralado, reage somente em desespero. Eu meio que o vi dizer as palavras a Voldemort e, por causa do meu silêncio, senti como se eu mesmo tivesse proferido os murmúrios. Eu devia ter feito alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Frustração não é uma arma, Harry, nem uma ferramenta. Ela é, porém, um tormento doloroso. Um tormento do qual eu rapidamente fui feito vítima.

Como eu poderia ao menos olhar naqueles olhos denovo, Harry, e não sentir como se eu tivesse gradualmente traído todos os juramentos de virtudes das quais eu iria então desistir também por um falso senso de certeza? Como eu poderia fixar meus olhos em você e não ver a morte de Lily e James denovo, desta vez ainda mais próxima?

Você me viu indo embora, e acreditou que eu era forte.

Mas o forte é você, Harry. Foi a sua luz que se centralizou sobre nossas vidas — guiou, condicionou, ascendeu. Foi você que recebeu a maldição da qual não é culpado, você que é profetizado a carregar o peso de nossos destinos e sabe o que depende de cada ação sua. Foi você quem teve que encarar as sombras... e eu quem teve que observar a criação destas.

Você só carrega a cicatriz em sua testa, Harry. Eu a tenho em minha alma.

O "Menino-Que-Sobreviveu"... Eu queria te perguntar naquele dia, como foi. Eu queria me abaixar e te embalar suavemente, compreender o problema e dividir a angústia. Você estava sozinho, não mais no círculo de amigos que eu estava contente de ter ganhado. Acreditei que você tivesse acabado de voltar de um treino de quadribol... um jogador divino você é, meu garoto. Uma pena que, ao contrário de nosso vigor, nossos problemas não se percam no vento tão facilmente. Aproximei-me de você e olhei para baixo, e o mesmo par de olhos perfurantes cintilou de volta questionador.

E eu sabia mesmo então, que você tinha razões o suficiente para nos odiar. Você não tinha culpa do que ocorrera anos atrás. Você não escolheu o jeito como nasceu, e ainda é confrontado com olhares desconfiados lançados cruelmente, às vezes até por aqueles que estimava. Você tinha as dúvidas sobre um legado que não sabia se abraçava os talentos de uma criança com ordens de prevalecer, mas que sucumbira ao sofrimento nas mãos de um inimigo sobre o qual não tinha controle.

Desculpe-me, Harry. Porque, quando fui embora naquele dia, eu disse adeus.

**_Já se perguntou por que dói chorar?_**

_Ficar inconsciente é o que se teria esperado — com a única diferença sendo a falta da liberação habitual da inconsciência, porque agora você sabe que nunca acordará ou ficará livre dos tentáculos desprezíveis dela. As palavras ecoam em minha mente e, enquanto eu me dou conta de sua presença, ainda há aquele lado irracional que não mais me obedece, que se retorce no abraço do esquecimento, que se esforça para lutar por um destino que não pode ser defendido, que não aceita aquilo que devia ser óbvio._

_Os membros pendem sem vida ao lado do corpo. Seu peso rijo adicionado àquele que me mantém para baixo, ao passo que a verdadeira fonte de fraqueza imbatível se alimenta de minhas últimas forças — consome de dentro._

Sirius, não se preocupe.

Tudo está esquecido, Sirius, tudo foi explicado. E eu fui deixado como um gato aleijado para lamber as feridas profundas da minha consciência, na esperança de que um dia os gritos e choros não reviverão e portanto não mais ficarão impregnados em mim.

De todos foi você quem chorou mais, meu amigo.

Como um segundo benfeitor divino, você pôs sobre seus ombros uma cruz condenada que não merecia sustentar e a carregou sem relutar. Você sangrou sem uma palavra enquanto degradava em nada mais que a sombra de um homem.

Você sabe, Sirius, que eu ainda os ouço?

Quando você estava detido em Azkaban, eu fui te ver. Eu queria olhar nos seus olhos e te detestar, ver em você o demônio, te encurralar despreocupadamente numa armadilha de ódio inalterado da qual, por sua vez, você nunca escaparia.

Mas, de frente para aquelas celas, eu estaquei. E sob os olhares vazios e examinadores daqueles sensitivos amaldiçoados, aos quais fogo e escuridão nasceram semelhantes, eu falhei com você. Os gritos... ainda posso discerni-los. Os olhares assombrados fixos em mim, as garras dos dementadores em minha alma, drenando-a sem piedade, até que eu me desabasse não do jeito que eu realmente era, mas um simples recipiente material, uma concha para ser vista mas não lastimada. O distúrbio me enlouquecia lentamente — tão rápido ele me engolfara que eu comecei a aceitá-lo sem questionar.

Até o silêncio que você emanava, ominoso, incessante, despertou dentro de mim um furacão de emoções irrivalizáveis, todas postas de lado pela única suposição que acelerou minha recuperação, a única que me horrorizou profundamente — Sirius, foi quando eu soube que você era inocente.

Eles te agarraram pelo coração e te afundaram em seu desespero, mas não podiam derreter sua vitalidade. Entre todos aqueles que não tinham se tornado nada além de brinquedinhos nas mãos das crianças do diabo, aquelas criaturas demoníacas tornadas selvagens pela noite, você não tinha mudado. Você continuou sendo Sirius Black. E para ter sentenciado um homem a tamanho caos e então estender uma mão para levantá-lo da lama na qual ele fora jogado... Eu não podia me encarregar disto. Eu era fraco demais para admitir meu erro, para assumir a responsabilidade de ter destruído a vida de outro homem.

Então estiquei as mãos para os fatos e os segurei como se fossem preciosos, desviei meu lado consciente e me tornei vítima da razão, pedi provas da sua inocência, questionei a mim mesmo e aos outros, e concluí que sem evidências nenhum veredicto podia ser dado, e que onde você estivesse, sem ter ninguém para te defender, você estava no lugar a que pertencia.

Perdoe-me, Sirius. Porque lá no fundo eu sabia e não disse nada.

**_Já se perguntou por que dói chorar?_**

_Momentos antes, tinha doído. A doce miséria tinha mergulhado em mim como uma letargia, me atormentando naqueles poucos momentos em que não me "abençoava" com sua presença para então me reduzir a forças ainda mais humildes conforme eu tinha que me defender de uma nova, mas forte, onda. Mas não por muito tempo. Ela simplesmente parou de me afetar, como se tivesse já me derrubado por inteiro._

_O corpo está estendido imóvel sobre o solo, como se atravessando um profundo descanso do qual fosse despertar. Ele somente não vai, e compreendi isso devagar. Não compreendi de primeira, mas agora compreendo._

Velhos e novos, perdoem-me.

Deixei a querida Hogwarts e aqueles que agora a tanto tempo eu jurara proteger sem muito mais que uma palavra. Doeu-me demais ver as faces deles todas lívidas e assustadas, sentir seu temor e reconhecê-lo como o meu próprio.

Eu não podia olhar para trás, porque não teria encontrado em mim a força para continuar, passo a passo no caminho reto e intocado para a destruição. Então não deixei o único lugar que ousara chamar de lar, as lembranças da vida que eu tinha adorado e da qual a maior expansão teria me custado meu mero status de humano.

Vocês todos não têm que entender de primeira, mas eu tive. Um fim, ou pelo menos uma decaída, tinha que ser posto ao reinado de Voldemort — um sacrifício tinha que ser feito como fora profetizado: não deixe nenhuma vida ser desperdiçada sem o custo de outra. Eu tinha então pavimentado o caminho, o preço tinha sido pago; para todos que eu peço para se unirem ao lado daquele que tinha por muito tempo os protegido, mesmo na ignorância, provar o espírito mencionado que sei que todos vocês desenvolveram — cuidem de Harry. Ele é tão poderoso quanto é fraco. Ele precisa de vocês. Ele precisa de todos vocês.

Perdoem-me... devo deixá-los para um mundo de malícia que não purifiquei para vocês.

**_Já se perguntou por que dói chorar?_**

_A alma está exausta. Ela alcançou um grau de beleza infinita e por isso não deve mais ser minha. O corpo é agora não mais um instrumento, por isso não sou mais eu a controlá-lo. E então eu os deixo, todos vocês — derrubado por uma tranqüilidade que posso finalmente conter, enquanto ao meu lado minha melodia de Fawkes anterior, cheia de êxtase, ainda ecoa enfraquecida. Mas agora pelo menos eu posso decifrar seu murmúrio..._

**_Já se perguntou por que dói chorar?_**

_Talvez porque, lá no fundo, você ainda esperasse que não fosse terminar assim._

* * *

**N/A:** Nem sei por onde começar, mas acho que simples desculpas se encaixam. Esta fic foi escrita depois de eu ficar meio amiga demais de uma certa garrafa de wiskey, e aparentemente a inspiração chegou em cheio. O bruxo era Dumbledore, até onde eu me lembro, apesar de que isso certamente não está na cara por causa da zona que eu consegui fazer com um tema que podia ter sido otimamente abrangido. Por uma razão qualquer eu postei isso então vou deixar como está, com a única promessa de nunca dar a vocês, leitores, uma leitura tão terrível... espero. 


End file.
